


Charles Xavier与黑胡子船长的奇妙冒险记

by chibajun88



Category: Wanted (2008), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pirates
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28353096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibajun88/pseuds/chibajun88
Summary: 18世纪海盗黄金年代背景。一美水仙骨科：海盗!Wesley(通缉令)/没落贵族!Charles Xavier家道中落的Charles登上了前往西印度群岛的商船，在波澜四起的加勒比海上，怎样的命运在等待着他？殊不知，造化的险阻也是命中的礼物——失去与重逢、等待与希望、禁忌与爱情，这就是Charles Xavier与黑胡子船长的奇妙冒险的故事。
Relationships: Wesley Gibson/Charles Xavier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
“快点，Alex，你这次搞到了什么？”

高耸书架的阴影笼罩着两位少年，离开了教授巡逻的范围，他们惬意地席地而坐，抚慰一下刚被礼堂里坚硬长凳折磨过的屁股。在Sean兴致勃勃地催促时，Alex最后向走廊投去警惕的一瞥，终于从外套的内袋里套出一本手掌大的小册子。Sean一把将它扯到自己面前，封面上英俊威严的海盗船长搂着一位裙褶华丽的美人，仿佛正向读者投来狡黠而自得的笑意。

“《Francis Haller与黑胡子船长的奇妙冒险记：海湾风月场》？”Sean缓慢地念出标题，“出版商没拼错吧？”  
（*同样的读音，女性名拼作Frances）

“你竟然不知道这个系列？”Alex难以置信地瞪圆了眼睛，“这都火了好些年了，作者还在继续写，这本可是上周才出的。”

“我当然知道黑胡子船长。”Sean辩解着，“那个战果累累，却在被女王授予了爵位后隐退了的传奇海盗。这是他的探险故事吗？

“风流史啦。”Alex饶有兴致地炫耀着他奇怪的知识，“等我哪天把之前的几本也翻出来借你，不过看完了可都得还给我！你一定要看船长俘虏了Francis后如何睡服他，将他收归麾下的第一部。之后的几本里还有些冒险情节，但他和Francis超辣的，他们搞起来的各种情景啊——这可比市面上那些乡下孤女写的欢场回忆录好看多了。”

Sean眯起眼睛盯着他眉飞色舞的朋友，突然咧嘴坏笑了起来。他翻开小册子，Alex也侧过头来，但在两人能有幸一睹本期男扮女装、在拿骚妓院里潜伏的Francis是如何从黑胡子的对手口中骗取藏宝地之前，一只白皙的手便抽走了那本册子。两位少年惊恐地抬头，对上了教授Charles Xavier满含无奈的双眼。他难以置信地又看了一眼手中读物的封面，一抹红晕掠过他精致的脸颊，仿佛此等淫艳书籍从未入过文雅温慧的教授饱览经典的眼，以至于他不得不用咳嗽声掩饰突如其来的羞涩。

“Alex，如果你的哥哥知道你对这些书籍的爱好超过了实验哲学，他下次归航后，我建议你小心点他的礼服手杖。”Charles将这本小册子收进外套口袋，两位少年沮丧归顺的表情也未曾动摇他严肃的神情，“Sean，你要是能把此番热情投入到文学课中去，你上次的论文便不会成为教授之间流传的消遣了。”

“我们错了，教授。”Alex识趣地深深低头，却还抱着最后一丝侥幸，“如果我再也不把这种书带进图书馆里……”可一贯好脾气的Xavier教授却显得史无前例的坚决，他抱起手的严肃姿态，整个人都在回应着“免谈”二字。

两个年轻人垂头丧气地离开了，当他们失落的嘟哝和懒散的脚步声在走廊中渐远，Charles谨慎地向他们的背影投去最后的一瞥，才小心翼翼地将刚刚没收的书册掏了出来。

“混蛋。”Charles轻轻地埋怨了一声，拇指却在海盗船长的脸上温柔地摸索着——真是荒唐，他这次竟然写了这个故事，自己至今都还记得束胸胸衣是人类文明史上多么残忍的发明。脸颊上升的热度促使Charles转头看向窗外，视线却越过了学院的四方庭院中修剪整齐的草坪，仿佛回到了那海风吹拂、骄阳热烈的喧嚣海港。纵使时光流转，他和他当年的故事依旧历历在目，像潮汐般向他袭来。

2.  
“所以，你打算叫她什么？”

海风将Logan雪茄刺人的烟气吹到了Charles的脸上，但此时的他却毫不在意。两个男人并肩站在码头，欣赏着这艘刚从造船厂修补完毕的双桅帆船。Charles用手头最后的现钱从一位退休船长那里买下了她——当然是在听取了Logan的建议之后。她的船龄尚浅，要不是曾经的船主在一场决斗中丢失了能爱抚她舵帆的右手，Charles还不见得能拥有这么一艘完美的船。现在她的船底新涂了沥青，装备了8门火炮（“勉勉强强。”Logan不满地哼哼。），挂上了完好崭新的洁白风帆——Charles和她一样，已经准备好迎接横渡大西洋的风浪了。

“那就叫她Eudora吧。”面对Logan迷惑的神情，Charles满怀期望地说下去，“那是神话里50个海洋女神之一。祝愿我们被大海庇佑，成功出航吧。”

“我的天。”Logan惊诧地张大了嘴巴，“足足50个娘们儿，难怪能将海搅得鸡犬不宁。”

Charles无奈地揉着太阳穴。他对Logan很有好感，他是一位卓越的水手，可靠而忠诚的朋友，Charles全心全意地信赖着他。自从自己偶然中救下了负伤的退伍海军，并帮他解决了债务问题，Logan雪茄烟雾后的表情虽然依旧不甚热情，却也对本来嗤之以鼻的上流人士中的一员另眼相看。在召集水手、筹备出航的时间里，Charles本以为自己不会再为Logan海员式的粗鲁所惊讶了。

“那你觉得她该叫什么呢？”Charles好奇地随口一提，却换来了男人坚定的摆手。“这可是你的船。你出钱买的，又硬要跟着一起出航，哪有船主人不是船长的道理。”Logan严声道，“只有船长才有给船起名的权利，Chuck。”

Charles再度端详起艳阳下Eudora号潇洒的风姿，当他小时候和弟弟一道听父亲讲述航海故事时，他们都幻想着有朝一日能徜徉七海。他们在庄园的池塘中划着小船，用两根树枝架起桌布的风帆，这艘船每天都会有一个新名字。但Charles未敢相信，儿时嬉闹的愿景有朝一日竟能成真。想到这里，他笑容的弧度却被沉重的回忆依稀抹平——如果曾经的生活继续下去，那当一名船长便仿佛不太适合他的身份了。他会顺利地完成在牛津的学业，做一位教授或政客，再或什么都不做，西彻斯特宅邸中的狩猎和茶会也足以消磨平淡的时光。可惜家道中落的绅士无法拥有曾经的特权，他不得不求一份谋生的工作，来偿还继父身后留下的巨额债务，赡养他在伦敦窄小公寓中、在白兰地构造的梦幻里整日追忆往昔奢侈与辉煌的母亲。他在英国仿佛没有什么值得留恋的东西了，此刻的Charles只是忘情地期待着海平线另一边广阔的洋域——

如果弟弟知道了自己成为了一位船长，他一定会为自己骄傲的。

阳光刺得他眼睛干涩，但Charles还是用力地看着Eudora号和她之外的茫茫汪洋，想象着那些远在天边的陆地与城市。既然他要成为周游世界的船长了，那他想贪婪地再期待一次，再度抱起一件幼稚却长久以往的憧憬，他还能够再度与他的弟弟相见吗？

3\. 

Charles很快适应了船上生活，准确来说，他非常享受出海过程中的种种经历。纵使脚下摇晃的甲板永远潮湿，晕船的不适不时造访，更别提那糟糕而节制的伙食，但Charles每天都能见识到各种新鲜事物，他那颗属于学者求知若渴的好奇心永远乐此不疲。

这是Logan选择的航线，先靠近非洲西海岸顺流南下，再在低纬度横渡大西洋，虽然航程稍显漫长，但一路受到风向与洋流的眷顾，不同寻常的航道也避开了遇到其他船只的可能。整班的水手不得不为此加班加点、辛勤劳作。在Charles的意料之外、情理之中，粗犷豪迈的Logan是位纪律严明的领导者，他为Charles选择招募的水手也个个都是好样的年轻人。Charles也颇为赏识那位年轻的水手长Scott Summers。他是一位正值勇敢的青年，但Charles不是经常有机会和他面谈——分担了部分领航员工作的他，恨不得时时都将眼睛遮在双筒望远镜后面。多亏他能干的船员们，如果顺利的话，他们还有不到两个星期便能到达西印度群岛，以西彻斯特的纺织与工艺品换取朗姆酒、烟草和糖，尔后它们将在伦敦的餐桌上，被穿着精致的富裕人士饕食殆尽，那些只会在报纸和闲谈中认识加勒比海的贵族们，一辈子都不会体验自己茶匙里的东西所经历过的冒险。

当能够在甲板上稳住身形后，远航的回馈便向Charles慷慨地敞开。不再有伦敦阴沉浓雾的遮掩，他能够尽情地亲眼观测只是在天文学的卷宗上才见过的星图，匆匆地描下说不出名字的海鸟，也画下了Logan教他辨认的各种鱼类（“好吃/刺多/不好吃。”这便是Logan的分类学，而吃腻了腌猪肉后，Charles也渐渐接纳了这类标准。）在与Scott的交谈和指导下，他开始制作自己的航海图，不厌其烦地标注上度过每个经纬度时的洋流、风向、潮汐的细节。航海日志很快便积累了厚厚的一本，Charles升起了对殖民地是否有造纸产业的担忧。

但像他一样有大把时间写航海日志的船长可不常见。事实上，船员们都将大副Logan当做真正的船长看待，而在Logan的威严与铁拳之下，没人敢对Charles发出什么异议，他这个荣誉船长便也当得清闲。在出海前，Charles便有些忧虑，虽然将要离乡去国，但西彻斯特的Xavier家族难免在某些渠道广通的英国人里略有耳闻——当年继父惨败的投资为这个姓氏蒙上的阴影还未曾褪去，而以双手讨生活的阶层对上头贵族老爷的不信任深根固蒂，他可不能顶着自己的本名经商，也算是为了顾及他母亲仅存的尊严和脸面。于是在船上，他是Francis Haller船长，船员们只知道他是个友善热情， 诚实守信的人就好。只要他薪酬的允诺足够安抚人心，再之不以严酷的体罚威胁水手，他们便对他不会有什么怨言——而对Logan拳头的敬畏能让他们的活干得又快又好。

可不出一个星期，船员们却与他熟络了起来。这都多亏了漫长的航程中令人难捱的沉默，Charles有着自己是作为一个吟游诗人登上船来的错觉。在夜幕降临，船速放缓时，不在岗的水手便将船长团团围起，听他诉说那些发生在古老海洋上的故事们。Charles搜肠刮肚，和他们讲古希腊的英雄们扬帆出海，去寻找金羊毛和自己的命运，屋大维和安东尼如何在海上决战，而阿拉伯人又怎样用舰船上的炮火攻下了拜占庭帝国。这群年轻人中多有无法忍受皇家海军恶劣环境、从而另谋生路的水手，却依旧有一颗驰骋海洋的英勇之心。他们迫不及待地期待着Charles的下一个故事，纷纷幻想着在这比地中海更为浩瀚的大洋上重现故事主人公的辉煌。直到凶神恶煞的大副用缆绳将他们纷纷赶回船舱，熄灯就寝的时间已经过了半个小时，可他却无法拿船长怎样。

“所以，奥德修斯计谋了木马屠城，触怒了海神波赛冬，在海上漂泊了10年。”一个年轻的水手若有所思道，从闲谈中Charles得知他生于苏格兰，正为能否攒够钱娶一位牧羊姑娘而烦恼，“他在上岸时抢来的战利品献给了阿伽门农——他这不就是个海盗吗？为什么他还是个英雄？”

“……因为他一路经历了各种坎坷艰巨的冒险，最终回到了妻子身旁。”就算在当年牛津古典学的课堂上，Charles也从未应付过此番刁钻的问题，他抱着怀疑总结说，“他机智、勇敢、不屈不挠，抵御了塞壬和海洋女神的诱惑，始终忠于他的爱人。就算他劫掠过城邦，当从这艰难漫长的航程归来，他便是个英雄了。”

“这就像你为自己抢财宝，你就是海盗。你要是为女王抢别国的宝船，你就是英雄。”另一个水手快嘴道，“如果我们见到了塞壬女妖，你可别第一个忘了你的小情人啊。”

“去你的！她可是村里最漂亮的姑娘，我只需要再跑三趟船——”被调笑的水手玩闹地向他扑去，但两人都重重地摔倒在地，痛呼出声。与此同时，Charles也被忽地甩下了木桶，跌在坚硬的甲板上匍匐在地的他感受到了船身的摇晃。轰鸣的巨响仿佛像塞壬的尖嚎一般——可惜他不是神话中英武的船长，女妖也不存在——这是威胁的炮响，有船将所有火炮对准Eudora号船侧的水面齐发，沉重炮弹落水制造出的浪涌推得双桅船的船身随之摇晃。Scott撞开值班的舵手，急忙反向打舵稳住船身，在远处传来的嘈杂枪鸣里大喊：“是海盗！是海盗！”

“妈的。”Logan朝舷外狠狠吐了口唾沫，“偷偷跟踪我们的卑鄙小贼，他们的船速可够快的。”

“我们能甩掉他们吗？”Charles慌张地问。在此之前，出于对Logan的信任，他将大多数心力投入在此番航行的收获上，他可从未仔细考虑过遭遇海盗的情景——他太过盲目乐观了。直到此刻，看着夜幕中隐约向自己逼近的曳曳黑帆，Charles的心就像寒潮来袭般冻结了，前所未有的恐惧笼罩了他。天呐，我的船员们，他颤抖地想着，他们都还想重新回到伦敦的港口，我曾经这么许诺过他们——

“甩掉个屁，来不及了。”Logan指挥着水手去熄灭多余的火把，“火炮手，全部火炮准备，对准他们侧舷，马上开火！剩下的人，火枪预备，如果进入射程，立刻开火！”

Charles颤抖地去掏他的枪——这还是他头一次要将枪口对准一个真正的人。但Logan在他的胸前突然猛推了一把，Charles一个踉跄，跌离了船舷，一颗子弹从他的头上飞过。身边的水手纷纷掠过他挣扎爬起的身子，在船舷边开始向进犯的海盗船开火。

“海盗总要先虚张声势，想让我们先投降。”Logan大吼，“继续开火，不能让他们靠近，阻止他们登船！”

对面的海盗仿佛被Logan指令下激烈的反抗所威慑住了，海盗船向侧面转向，微微与Eudora号隔开了一点距离。而Scott正在奋力打舵，试图赶超海盗。Charles终于重新站起身来，心跳敲得像一只军鼓，他紧紧握住了手中的燧发枪——

炮声突然停了。就在Logan不满地重申指令时，他们都看到了像幽灵般飞掠而来的子弹，炮手们纷纷应声倒地，而Scott的惊呼也随即响起：“前甲板！快！火枪！”

在夜幕的遮掩下，那艘刺客般神秘而诡秘的海盗船以鬼魅般的速度，竟然绕了一圈弯子，撞上了Eudora号的船头。在水手们集结准备抵抗之时，他们便利落地搭好了木板，转眼间Charles的船头便被一群海盗占据了——这还不是他们的全部。姑且看来，视线所及之处的海盗便有自己船队的近两倍多，纵使Charles深信Logan的勇猛与坚毅，但也深知自己的船寡不敌众，不会是海盗的对手。

Logan的肩背随着他粗重的呼吸声抖动着，曾经在皇家海军的战斗经历，他的判断要比Charles准确得多，但此时却也不甘地未发一言。看来败局已经注定，Charles仿佛还处在震弹后的恍惚中，他只是希望不是遇上最穷凶极恶的那种海盗，他还希望那个有着情人的孩子能顺利回家……

“让你们的船长出来。”见船员们按兵不发，海盗们出人意料地也在原地静观其变。Logan上前一步，挡在Charles的面前，但Charles却上前攥住了他的手腕。

“我是船长！”他大声说，引起了Logan投向他的怒视与对面人群嚣张的笑声。两个海盗迅速上前将他从Logan的身边拖开，压着他跪倒在海盗大队之前。一个男人走出队列，对身后的人群懒散地摆了摆手：“可以开始艘船了。你们，管住水手。这里就留我问候他吧。”

Charles抬起头来，想要看清这个语气轻快、闲如信步的海盗船长的模样。而他也在饶有兴味地打量着他——和他粗壮狂野的手下相比，他个子不高，穿着朴素实用的棉布衬衫和打过蜡的粗布夹克，没有传闻中海盗船长专属浮夸的花边天鹅绒外套，能标显他身份的只是那红头巾之上的船长帽和身上的全副武装。他胸前的皮带满满地挂着四把燧发枪，腰间配着匕首，手上提着短剑， 不知为何，那些武器在他的手中显得格外凶险。那也许是因为他张扬的胡须和及肩的散发渲染了恐惧——

“你是黑胡子！黑胡子船长！”一个水手失声惊叫起来，被身边的同伴一手捂住嘴巴。Charles茫然地望向Logan，而Logan此时凝重的表情让他的心愈发冰冷了。

“对，是我。”小个子的海盗头子威严而又不失风趣地说，“无论你们之前听到过我的什么故事，你们都不必担心。现在，我们海盗为你们伸张正义的时候到了——有谁要检举你们的船长？”

Charles有所耳闻，在海军和商队严苛的对待之下，无数船员的生活充满了痛苦、绝望和卑微，所以他们迫不及待地想要加入海盗们的队伍，至少海盗生涯里没有上司的鞭打、克扣的口粮、或是拖欠的薪水。而海盗们也乐得为这些饱受屈辱的水手们出口恶气，有多少商船的船长就此成了手枪的活靶子，Charles不敢往下细想。

“Mr. Haller不是那种船长！”那个苏格兰水手鼓起勇气说道，“你放过他！”

一名高大的海盗“唰”地抽出长刀，寒光凛凛的利刃威吓着胆敢命令这位传奇的海盗船长的年轻人。海盗头领瞥了一眼年轻的水手，像是饶有兴趣地想到了什么，自顾自地笑了。他蹲下身来，细细打量起Charles的脸。浓重的髭须下，他的表情模糊不清，但Charles仿佛看见了他被深色眼线包围的蓝眼睛中一抹俏皮的笑意，“那你说，我为什么要放过你们的船长？”

“Mr. Haller知道很多事。”那年轻人继续快速地说着，唯恐海盗们漏下了一笔Charles的好处，“他很会讲航海英雄的故事，还会画地图，他的帐算得又快又好。哦，他还治好了麦克的病——”

“有点意思。”被称为黑胡子的男人笑了，一位海盗接近了他，对他悄声耳语，Charles看到他手上厚厚一捧的东西，竟然是自己的航海日志。船长接过来草草地翻了翻，他的笑容还停在脸上，但回复的声音却不失威严：“这不是账本，接着去搜。Haller，你的船上只有布匹和手工，是不是？”

“是的……”Charles的心揪了起来，他的新船只是越洋商人中最为普通不过的商船，如果这些海盗的胃口不能仅仅被细棉纱能满足，那他还可以向他们献上什么？

“我改变主意了。”黑胡子船长将Charles的日志本啪地阖上，将脸凑到了Charles的面前，Charles屏住了呼吸——作为一个恶贯满盈的海盗，他却拥有着Charles所见过的最为璀璨的蓝眼睛。他的视线充满着难以描述的激情，像热带的阳光般一股脑地倾泄在Charles的脸上，“我本来想拿了这艘船的货物，便放过你们，但你们的人实在让我另眼相看。现在这艘船上对我而言最珍贵的货物，便是便是舵手、指挥官、还有船长。我要你们三个。”

\---tbc---


	2. Chapter 2

4.  
Charles自诩是一个耐心的人。命运曾三番五次地捉弄过他，时光磨砺着他的耐性，考验着信念与希望的力量，他便在这漫长的过程中渐渐长大了。他曾等待着，在祖宅阴悒的长廊里，静候着从父亲病床边传来的消息，在伦敦狭小的公寓里，焦急而痛苦的期盼着弟弟的下落，在牛津图书馆的烛光里，挂念着继父久闻的音讯……而这造化弄人的命运又一度将他推向可怖的未知，在等待着海盗们发配自己未来的短短间歇里，Charles仿佛在刹那内再度重温了那煎熬而漫长的等待曾带给他的恐惧与苦楚。

在黑胡子船长的示意下，海盗们以出人意料的秩序井然地清点搬运着战利品，而Charles、Logan与Scott在枪口的威迫下与众船员分开。当海盗粗暴地将他们反绑起来时，比起怒火中烧的领航员，一度眼里容不下任何钉子的Logan此刻却表现着出人意料的配合。“省省力气吧，小子，有点俘虏的样子。”曾经的大副幸灾乐祸地看着Scott无谓的挣扎，“就算我们被军队押上了海事法庭，只要你的Haller船长还没对海盗死心塌地，拒绝给你做被迫入伙的证词，我们都会被无罪释放的。在这以前，你还能过上一段自由嚣张的快活日子。”

这番话换得了海盗赞许的点头，和Scott朝前上司鞋上啐的一口唾沫：“天杀的海盗(Bloody pirates)。” 

“如果我是个精明的水手，我可不会傻到拒绝服从一位传奇的海盗之王。”Logan貌似大声地教训着盲目逞勇的青年，Charles却捕捉到了他瞥来目光里的深意。

三人先于棉纱登上了海盗船，仿佛他们是第一批战利品。Charles咬紧牙关，安慰自己，至少他的船员们有幸被赦免，至少他不是孤身一人——可他和患难同胞的路线却在舷梯前分开了。押送俘虏的海盗推搡着Logan与Scott踏进通向下层水手舱的入口，却在Charles亦步亦趋时伸腿挡住了他。

“船长另有安排。”海盗狡黠地朝Charles挤出一个不怀好意的笑容，Charles惶恐地望向他忠诚的朋友，而他们亦向他投来担忧的目光，但另一位海盗粗暴地拉住了Charles的衬衫，压迫着他转头向船尾走去，来到了一扇上锁的门前。他抖抖索索地将钥匙捅进锁孔，凶狠地将Charles一把推了进去，身形单薄的绅士失去平衡，重重砸倒在地。“乖乖呆着，别想惹事。”海盗威胁地在脖子上示范地一抹，却令人费解地在门边的灯架上留下了一盏油灯，厚重的门板再度严密地阖上，Charles便孤身一人了。

他在褪色的波斯地毯上痛苦地蜷成一团，没有人在他身边了，泪水却终于可以放肆地滚下面颊。他显然是在另一间船长室里，这是船上唯一的私人房间。一小时前，他还是个船长，而现在是海盗的囚犯了。一位有教养的绅士不应过多埋怨，谦逊的本性也令Charles珍视自己所拥有过的一切，哪怕是他牛津同窗所不惜的微不足道的幸运与特权，但他在这时却忍不住想要大哭一场，责骂命运的不公。他等得太久了，也太累了，多年来的等待只换来了一次次失望，而未来更多的等待却看上去前途渺茫。他破产了，回到英格兰遥遥无期，这次的等待也许会像曾经一样，以希望落空的结局收场。就像他只等到了父亲病重不治的噩耗，失踪的弟弟依旧了无音讯，之后便是继父横死异乡的消息，只不过这次被命运玩弄的人轮到了自己。他不是个当水手的料，Charles十分清楚，关于海上失踪者的故事们涌上了脑海，他们有的被折磨、或被当作奴隶买卖，在地球的另一端被另一位英国人侥幸相认，却已经老得无法回乡。他的命运掌握在这间船长室主人的仁慈里，Charles不忍细想。

他奋力支起身子，恐惧而又紧张地开始打量起房间，希望陈设能透露主人性情的蛛丝马迹。不大的房间里的陈设只有一张堆满了杂物的窄书桌，高脚床却宽敞得有容纳一位国王的架势，上面华贵的丝绸被褥已经褪色，在随意粗鲁的使用中磨出了毛边。数个上锁的沉重木箱堆在墙角，Charles好奇里面是否装着肆掠而来的宝藏。如果没有桌上成堆的摊开或卷起的地图，或胡乱散落在床角与地毯上的书册们，这会更像一个海盗船长的房间——对于一个海盗来说，他房间里的印刷品也许太多了。求知若渴的天性驱使，Charles抱着对黑胡子阅读品味的满腔好奇地凑上前去。大部分精装书籍像是从别的船上抢来的，皮质书封的浮雕正在地板上集攒着灰尘，一本拉丁文的医药著作稳稳地垫着桌角。真正有被翻阅得卷了角的是一些平装的通俗小说，Charles粗粗略过，都是些市井间的冒险故事与声色读物，有教养的淑女如果看了一眼，便要把羞红的脸颊藏在扇子后的那种。他兴趣缺缺地瘫坐到床上，也许除了房间凌乱的程度和对舒适床品的追求，自己和那位传奇的海盗船长终究是找不到什么共同的语言了。

甲板上的脚步声来来回回，喧嚣声透过舱门，有人在欢呼，有人唱起了水手的歌谣。海盗们胜利的喜悦随着微微颤动的甲板传来，而Charles忽然觉得分外困倦——对于战果累累的黑胡子船长，他只是一位挥之即去的俘虏，远不如畅饮朗姆酒来的重要。Charles厌倦了，厌倦了怀抱着希望等待，厌倦了猜测命运裁决的答案，这漫长一夜的沉重感终究压上了他的眼皮。就一会儿，Charles想，这房间的主人估计还要彻夜狂欢，自己听到他脚步声时醒来便可……烟草、火药和朗姆酒的气息包围着他，此刻却并不惹人反感，他沉沉地在这张陌生的床上睡着了。

“我们什么时候才可以出海？” 凌冽的海风拍打在Charles的脸颊上，将Wesley凌乱的发卷吹得更散了。他年幼的弟弟不满地嘟起嘴唇，眼睁睁地看着布里斯托港口里各国的大船扬起五颜六色的风帆。年轻的Brian Xavier将手掌压在两个儿子的肩膀上，眼里有着和两位孩子一样的光芒。

“等你们再长大一点。”Brian满怀希望地说道，“爸爸会有一艘船，我们可以去任何你想去的地方。”

“我要成为一位船长！”Wesley兴致勃勃地宣布，却被父亲轻轻刮了鼻头：“Charles可是你的哥哥，哪有你先当船长的道理。”

“Charles才不愿意当船长呢，他只想在船舱里研究他的贝壳。”Wesley大声狡辩，却在爸爸开口之前赶忙接口，“如果我是船长，哥哥想出海冒险的话，坐我的船就好了！”

“一言为定！”Charles兴奋地攥住弟弟脏兮兮的手掌，Brian向他们投去赞许和鼓励的目光，“我们可以去美洲、西印度群岛，再绕过麦哲伦海峡……”

Wesley信誓旦旦地回应着Charles的热情:“任何你想去的地方，哥哥！”

“我想去哪里，你就会往哪里航行吗……”Charles喃喃道，“Wesley，我想回家……”

“你的家在哪里？”

一个陌生的声音打破了梦境。Charles倏然起身，却因反绑的不便尴尬地倒在床沿。他勉力抬头，惶恐地察觉到桌边的扶手椅里的海盗头目。他不知是何时回来的，亦不知已经玩味地打量了Charles多久。他的表情平淡不惊，从手中的酒瓶里随性地又抿了一口朗姆酒，被粗重眼线包围的蓝色双眸中却有一丝仿佛称得上狂热的东西。水手们间关于海盗癖好的传言此刻突然明晰地浮上脑海，Charles的心跳不由自主地加速着，他只好低头去回避那过分炽热的目光。

“如果你被我的外貌惊吓到不敢开口，我先宽恕你第一次。”船长的玩笑中也带着不容分说的威慑，“Francis Haller，我要你回答我，你的家在哪里？”

Charles闭上双眼，西彻斯特宽广的绿野眼前一闪而逝，那个海盗不需要知道这些，而那过去的生活也早已不属于他了。

“伦敦，船长，我来自伦敦。”Charles恭敬地回应道。

“伦敦……”船长咀嚼着这个答案，他仰向椅背，抬起酒瓶猛灌了一口朗姆酒，方才继续对Charles开口，“那Wesley是谁？”

“是我的弟弟。”Charles低垂着头说，“但他已经不在了。”

“我很遗憾。”海盗表现了出乎身份的礼节，在Charles疑惑不解的注视下，他继续旁若无人地喝着酒。沉默在这间房里同船长身上的酒气一道发酵着，Charles感到胃部一阵不适地收紧。一个无言的海盗仿佛比一位张牙舞爪的海盗更令人畏惧，他完全猜不透绑匪的心思。如果黑胡子船长能说些什么，此间的空气也不至于如此难捱。

但今夜对Charles而言注定令人捉摸不透。海盗将瓶口对着嘴唇，倒空了里面最后一滴酒液，随手将瓶子往身后甩去。瓶身砸在厚重的地毯上一声闷响，紧接着的是两只沉重的皮靴。他随意地将缀满武器的皮带扔在椅上，悠哉地坐上床沿，背对着Charles解开头巾。

“你不要命令我睡到地板上去吗？”Charles费解地悄声问道，小心翼翼地试图从船长的身边挪开，但海盗压制住他的速度让人联想到捕猎中的豹子。他坚实有力的手掌压在Charles的胸口，Charles几乎能品尝到他粗重鼻息中朗姆酒辛辣的味道。在如此相近的距离上，这位令水手们闻风丧胆的海盗之王看上去却并不像他的名声一样残暴。虽然被浓密的络腮胡子遮住了大半张脸，但Charles仍能从古怪的第一印象下看出来他依旧年轻——那双明亮无比的蓝眼睛令人印象深刻，在他粗犷的相貌中显得过于漂亮了，其中未被时光磨蚀的跃动光芒不像是属于一位铁石心肠的嗜血暴徒。

“你喜欢睡在地板上吗，Haller船长？”海盗若有所思地问道，玩味地观察着Charles在自己身下的反应，“既然你主动上了我的床，我还以为你不想下去呢。”那像热带的阳光般激烈的视线再度烧灼着Charles的脸颊，他的身体下意识地绷紧了，脑中警钟大作。海盗温热的鼻息越来越近、越来越近……Charles咬上了自己的嘴唇，除了绝望地垂下眼帘，他是真正地束手无策了。

“你以为我要做什么？”一声狡黠地轻笑从耳边传来。在Charles一片空白的大脑即时反应之前，海盗粗糙地手掌只是轻佻地抚摸过他的侧脸，故作忧愁地埋怨着，“Haller船长，我可是个绅士。”

“你是个海盗。”Charles愠怒地回应着，但海盗醉酒后的好心情并未被打扰。他任性地搂住Charles的肩膀，两人双双陷入蓬松柔软的鹅毛枕里，“这床够宽敞了，挤得下我们两个。天快亮了，赶紧陪我睡一会。”

门板边油灯的火焰应景地微弱跳动了几下，将他们卷入了深醇的黑暗里。即使他们貌似亲昵地依偎着，海盗还是没有松开Charles的捆绑，而Charles没有应声。他在海盗的臂膀下小心翼翼地转向天花板，目光沉沉地陷入虚空，烟草、火药与朗姆酒的气息却愈发明晰地萦绕在他的周围，使他警戒地不敢轻易沦入睡梦，可枕边海盗的鼻息却平稳而安详——Charles无处可去的事实仿佛让这位船长分外安心，而这也是对他而言漫长的一夜吧。就在Charles游离在半梦半醒之间，那只有力的手掌再度压在了他的胸口，但他已经无力再去与之抗衡。Charles闭上眼睛，默默承受着一位征服者对俘虏的占有，那双手的温度却执着地透过他的胸口传来，在Charles几番不安地醒转时还牢牢地贴在那里，像是一个牢牢抱住玩偶的孩童，仿佛在慎微地确认着身边人的存在。

5\. 

海风摇漾着海盗歌谣粗犷的尾调，Charles的视线循着它的方向，去追随船尾的滚滚浪卷。短短的十来天里，海盗们已经习惯了当他在甲板上望风时装作视而不见，虽然Charles依旧不时地收获一些浑浊的目光，但在得不到水银处方的威慑下，他们明智地不会来找他的麻烦——至少Charles想要这么认为。

“我的船怎么样？”寝不安席的第一夜后，剥夺了他的财产、未来和自由的海盗船长亲熟地搂着Charles的肩膀，沾沾自喜地扫视过甲板上忙碌却有序的早班水手们，仿佛他们已经建立了某种默喻的交情，“不过，你的船也很好。我让Barry把它开走了——毕竟我要了你们的领航员嘛。等他帮Wade一个小忙后，会保证你的水手都平安上岸的，如果他们不想留下的话。”

“你把Eudora号变成了一艘海盗船！”Charles大惊失色。

“她的确适合做一艘海盗船。轻便快捷，不需要太多改造，再多加几门火炮就好。”黑胡子船长若有所思地弯起一双笑眼，“她的潜力还没有充分展开呢，我的人会好好待她的。”

Charles满面通红地怒视着他，可船长却毫不在意，他捏着他肩膀的力道像在敷衍一只怄气的宠物，Charles只能在他铁钳般的臂弯下跌跌撞撞地跟上脚步。他们缓步绕过整个甲板，所有海盗都在两人经过时郑重地向船长点头示意，而Charles深深颔首，祈祷着自己不被瞩目。同样只经历了短短数小时的睡眠，黑胡子却出人意料地精神充沛，他兴致勃勃地向自己的新战利品炫耀任其指挥的装备齐全的战舰，将船上凶神恶煞、离奇古怪的海盗们向Charles一一道来。

“这是修理师，我们的木匠。”海盗的深红衬衫给了Charles无比阴狞的联想，“他什么都能修好，包括你这辈子的坏习惯。”

他们路过成排的火炮，面对自己昨夜败覆的罪魁祸首，Charles的心中五味杂陈，一位穿着整洁的黑人正细细地清理着炮膛。“这位是枪匠，他教会我了些关于子弹的小把戏。”

他们向后甲板走去，掌舵的是一位英姿飒爽的女人，她对着船长勾起的唇角弧度令人玩味。虽然在这一帮粗野的海盗之中，她突兀地带着一丝孤澹的优雅，但Charles不会期望从她那里得到理解或同情。“Fox，比整个西印度九成的男人都更有种。”黑胡子赞许地捋着胡子末梢。

他们顺着后舱的舷梯下到第二甲板，一个肥胖的西班牙厨子正霍霍磨着一把Charles双手都抬不起来的砍刀，在他眼神的寒光里，Charles仿佛看穿了自己在船上的角色与处境，他不会比一只待宰的牲畜挣扎得更为激烈的。此行唯一对他咧开笑口的海盗是个口音很重的手工匠，Charles之后看到过他在船舱里偷偷地喂老鼠。

黑胡子在水手仓里和刚下了夜班的海盗们打了招呼，当他们再度站在甲板上时，Charles只感觉自己额间的薄汗被海风吹得冰凉——全船海盗轻蔑、邪恶、污浊的目光是一个良好出身的绅士从未承受过的。纵使贫穷和责任使他不得不躬身劳作，他的心却从未真正地跌落到泥泞之中，这是一个绅士最后的财产和尊严。要不是船长结实的臂弯稳住了他，恐惧的真切几乎让他的膝盖颤抖着投降了。

“你一直低着头，Francis。”一根粗糙的手指挑起他的下颚，Charles顺从地迎上船长不悦的目光，“为什么不和你同行的船员好好打个招呼。你不该是位有教养的绅士吗？”

Charles垂下眼睫，被当做战利品炫耀的错觉愈发真实起来，所带来的羞耻、自责、与无力感让他只能悄声喃喃：“我很抱歉，船长。但我不觉得他们愿意将我当做一条船上的船员。”

“哦？是吗？”黑胡子船长眯起眼睛，语气中带着一丝不悦与不解，“你觉得你哪里不能做我的船员了？”

Charles方才开口想要辩解，却忽然意识到了什么。他回顾着他的整个船队，一张张肤色深浅、人种各异的脸庞闪过，穿着也不尽相同，但他们都以同样排外而轻蔑的目光看着Charles。

“你的船队中什么人都有，无论他们是男是女，是英国人、法国人、西班牙人，或者是奴隶。”Charles恍然大悟地陈述着。

“只要想加入我们，对我们有用的人，海盗兄弟会便会欢迎他们。”黑胡子船长自豪地咧嘴一笑，八字胡的末梢高高扬起，“船员的每一票都是均等的，我们可是真正的民主政权。”

如果不是在海盗的桎梏之下，Charles怕要对此番回答笑出了声：“你是从哪里知道这个词的？”

“上上一个船医告诉我的。”

“他在哪里？”Charles好奇起来。

“在上一个船医上船时，我们把他释放了，这可是法典里的规矩——虽然我挺后悔的，谁知道上个船医的运气那么糟，绅士们都不知道怎么躲子弹吗？”黑胡子船长嬉笑的表情不知何时收敛了，他严肃地打量着Charles，“说到这里，Francis，现在你已经看过了我的船，你觉得你可以为我做什么？”

这个问题终究难逃一劫，Charles的呼吸收紧了。刚刚过去的共枕之夜像未被飓风撕开前平静的海，涡流在缓缓积聚，也许他无论怎样回应，终将无法逃避被旋涡所吞噬的命运，他只能卑微地希望着那会发生得晚一些。这等待是绝望的，却也令人倦厌的，愤怒和伤感操纵着Charles迫切需求一个既定的答案，纵使这不是最明智的问题。

“你俘虏我的时候，是为了什么？”

他突然抬起头，认真地凝视着船长同样湛蓝的眼睛，而海盗仿佛亦对这个问题始料不及。出人意料地，他避开了Charles的目光，抬头向船舷外的大海望去。

“呵，你能为我做什么？其实我也没有想过……”黑胡子船长的语气平淡，他转过头来，在日光下细细打量着Charles的脸，就在Charles开始担忧这位船长要反悔昨夜的决定时，他再度开口了：“你会拉丁语吗？”

“是的，船长。”Charles分外费解，这会是海盗船上所需的技能吗……？

“那你就能看懂那堆鬼画符的医书了！”黑胡子一扫先前的凝重，快活地拍起手来。当周围的船员闻声在两人身边聚集，船长满意地将一只手掌再度压在Charles的肩上，向手下的船员大声宣布：“今天开始，Francis Haller就是我们的船医了！你们可别招惹他——老比利，你可别笑。等你下次得了痢疾，我到要去看看你那时的脸。”

逃避了一早的目光在此刻团团聚集在他的脸上，也许是阳光过于炙热，Charles感到一阵眩晕，而他被黑胡子暴露在众人面前，无处可去。船长手掌的温度提醒着他不是孤身一人，为了回避海盗们满含深意的目光，他只好故作镇定地向身边的男人看去。仿佛知晓着Charles的心思，黑胡子船长亲昵地凑近了他的脸侧，唇间的呼吸肆无忌惮地喷在他已然滚烫的耳廓上。

“他们在看你有没有好好地被我用过。”船长不怀好意的耳语带着笑意，“你看上去太整洁了，他们得格外认真地去找我留下的印迹。我们让他们失望了。”

这是Charles最为担忧的话题，却一瞬让他脸颊发烫、心跳过速，咬住下唇的瞪视在海盗眼里彷如一道虚弱的嗔怪。黑胡子仿佛很满意他的反应，那只温热的手掌从肩头沿着脖颈缓缓而上，最终沿着新任船医光洁白皙的脸颊细细摸索：“也许，我该把你搞得更糟糕些？”

他弯弯的笑眼对上Charles愠怒的蓝眼睛，却爆发出一阵心情愉悦的哈哈大笑。船长挥手解散了围观的船员们，在人群离去时挡在了Charles面前。“Haller医生，我可是个绅士。”他所言中的一板正经与向四面伸展的粗野胡须大相径庭，这已经是黑胡子第二次复述这句话了。

赤道的骄阳将他的脸颊烘烤得更热辣了。Charles看向自己的鞋子，不敢去信任他。

他是个海盗，他本该习惯于强取豪夺。

纵然百般不甘，Charles不得不在海盗船上安顿下来。也许是巡船的成效，也许是对船医微薄的敬畏，虽然海盗们依旧以赤裸而审视的目光打量着他，即便他们没有打算接受一个软弱无能的娘娘腔受到船长的青睐，却也不会明目张胆地冒犯他。

他和黑胡子船长继续同宿同寝，平日里在厨房边的木桶上接见他的病人。但如果发生了劫掠，他就要被锁在船长室里，以免重蹈上一个船医的覆辙——这可怜的人被飞散的弹片击中了颈动脉，而他的柳叶刀在战场上一点用都没有。在打开船长收藏的拉丁文医书时，Charles最初不能胜任船医的忧虑很快一扫而空，曾经在牛津的所学仿佛被霎地唤醒了。他如饥似渴地研读着刁钻枯燥的病理与疗程，回想起当年和Stark子爵一道旁听冗杂学科时的年少轻狂。文字和科学构建出了一道薄薄的精神壁垒，仿佛在阅读中，他便不是身处在一艘危机四伏、甲板散发着湿霉和火药味的海盗船上。

但出乎Charles意料的，海盗船上的生活与在自己船上的并无差别。如果没有劫掠与欢庆，所有的船员都要在八点按时就寝，每个人都按部就班地把守着自己的岗位，甲板和武器永远要保持整洁。如果一位皇家海军军官见到这井然有序的海盗队伍，不知是会惶惶不安、还是难以置信、或是要破口骂娘——这必然得归功严明高效的领导，Charles默然对这位臭名昭著的海盗船长心增一分敬畏。可惜他的职务和黑胡子的轨迹毫无交集，Charles能见到的，便只有夜幕降临后，船长放松下来时倦懒微醺的模样。

不难料想，在海盗船上，每日的朗姆酒分配是一种刚需。这恰到好处的补给，足以缓释疲劳、不满与叛变的罅隙。而Charles见所未见的，是首当其冲的船长。黑胡子偶尔和海盗们在长桌上共进晚餐，但大多数时间里，只是拉着Charles在船长室里用餐——可无论是否行使船长特权，朗姆酒都一样少不了。曾经的Charles因母亲的前车之鉴克制着摄入酒精，现在的他只是前所未有地感同身受。如果酒精能帮助母亲容忍父亲去世后惨淡的生活，那也能给他与海盗之王同处一室的勇气。

“别一言不发啊，Francis。”黑胡子用叉子戳着盘中的腌猪肉，“你为何不从问问我今天过得怎么样开始呢？”

“你今日如何？”Charles小心翼翼地复述着。

“今天的那只船除了酒没什么东西。”海盗从酒杯里又灌了一大口，仿佛朗姆酒比盘中的食物引人入胜得多，“有水手抗议分赃不均，我就把他私藏赃物的左手打穿了。”

避免祸从口出的尴尬，Charles塞了自己满嘴的腌猪肉作为回应。等到两人成功咽下这顿皮革般的晚餐时，船长的酒杯已经空空满满了几回。潮热的夜晚与酒气的蒸腾下，醉酒的海盗一边埋怨着气候，一把扯下了自己的衬衫。

Charles从未想过自己会因为看到另一个男人的肉体而惊慌失措。 这密闭的船长室里，他的视线不敢落在那具精壮饱满的裸体上，却又无处可去。 船长虽然不是一个高大的男人，但他胸口、腹部和肩臂覆着的漂亮的肌肉线条足以让Charles的呼吸沉重起来。他只在老宅布满古典珍品的艺术长廊里看见过类似的完美景象，这样的身体仿佛只应该出现在皇家美术学院的写生课堂上——他会是个完美的模特，如果那具雕塑般的健美肉体不是遍布着各式伤痕的话。

仿佛没有意识到自己令Charles的处境雪上加霜，半裸的船长晃晃悠悠地向紧绷的青年靠近，在Charles几乎要一跃而起时跌进床榻，任性地拍着另一侧的枕头。“我困了。”他懒散又强硬地嘟囔着，而Charles不敢在就寝时间上忤逆他。他背靠着船长，试图将自己的身体蜷缩得尽可能得小，离那具热源般的肉体越远越好，好缓慰一下他紧绷疼痛的心脏——所以当那坚实的胸肌贴上自己的背脊时，他几乎失态地惊呼出声了。

“你不热吗？”船长迷糊沉闷的声音透过Charles蓬松的发梢与厚实的胡须层层穿来，手掌在怀中人的腰线上不老实地摸索着。

“不！”Charles紧紧攥着自己的衬衫领口，他紧闭双眼，绝望地等待着这位严酷的海盗露出他的真面目。可随着指甲掐进掌心的痛觉一起传来的，只是背后男人低低的鼾声。他哭笑不得地嘲讽着胆怯的自己，却在枕边人温暖的包围下囫囵地昏睡过去。

一夜过去，印度棉与武装皮带终于再度遮住了那具令Charles心烦意乱的肉体，昨夜倦懒的男人重新成为了船长。他像一把锋利的水手刀，凌冽地切入黎明前的晦暗中去，去驾驭那暗涌的晨潮。 他的背影此时变得陌生了，Charles想，这就是水手们所敬畏的黑胡子船长的样子。而他的另一面几乎判若两人，但除了Charles，怕是没有别人看过。

这令他分外好奇，黑胡子船长的真面目。

\--tbc--


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 看到这里好奇毛茸茸的大胡子wes长什么样子，来参考一下佑纸太太美丽的脑洞吧：[点这看图](https://youzhidaizhebaoziqushangyue.lofter.com/post/1d0d1441_1c6c04c7a)

6.  
在一次小型的劫掠后，Charles终于在甲板上重新见到了Logan和Scott。海盗们都在忙着搬运酒桶，他从伤员的绷带上抬头，迎上他们越过人群的关切目光。Charles的鼻子微微发酸，两人高挑挺拔的身形仿佛还未曾被间的逆境磋磨。看着前任船主怯怯地接近他们，Logan若无其事地咧了咧嘴，而Scott却只是过分关切地继续盯着他，几乎与海盗们同样专注的目光让Charles有些惶恐。

他终于再度站在了故人面前，却几度欲言又止，Scott小心翼翼地打破了沉默。

“他对你还好吗？”

这个简单的问题里藏着太多隐意，Charles几乎咬到了自己的舌头。“什么？”

“瘦子(Slim)是在问你，船长在床上怎么样。”Logan冷笑一声，幸灾乐祸地欣赏着Charles瞬间涨成桃红色的脸蛋，一改平日稳重优雅的绅士慌张而冒失地辩解：

“不，我们没——我是说，我们只是在一起睡觉而已。”

两位久经风浪的水手双双露出我很懂的表情。Scott降低了声音，善意地想要安慰不安的朋友，却令Charles愈发羞愧了：“如果你太紧张了，反而会伤到自己。你要放松，任着他来就好……”

Charles一阵晕眩，不敢相信这是沉静干练的领航员会给自己的建议——怎么在分离的短短数日间，他曾经忠实的好友们竟然也染上了海盗的陋习？他不忍揣测这句话背后的故事。

“他、他还挺绅士的。”Charles底气不足地引用着海盗对他重复再三的话。

“没想到大名鼎鼎的海盗头子，在床上竟然是个绅士。”Logan挖苦地调笑着，一手自然而然地搭上了Scott的肩膀，Charles觉得两个人压根没有相信自己的回答，“他对你和别人可是大相径庭。我刚听说，上次有人因为财宝起纠纷的时候，他把那倒霉蛋和对手的尸体绑在一起丢下了船——你是有什么深藏不露的手段，竟能收买了他？”

Charles的脑海中警钟大作，Logan的调侃撕开了近日里他小心回避遮掩的血腥现实。纵使黑胡子还未对他所有轻薄，但他毕竟是一位臭名远扬的海盗——在这艘船上，他的处境只会越来越危险。Logan赞许地看着他逐渐警觉的神情，Scott则继续悄声而谨慎地警告着Charles。

“黑胡子不是个简单的人，无论他在你面前如何，你一定要千万小心。他杀了海盗兄弟会的前首领，才有了今天的名气——今天的这只船不战而降。不然你以为海上的人为什么那么怕他？”

这个故事对初次出海的Charles来说十分陌生，就在他方要问询海盗兄弟会是什么组织，便被一声对Francis的呼唤打断了。三人警觉地闻声望去，凯旋归来的黑胡子船长正绕过战利品堆，步履轻快地向这走来。

“做个识时务的人，Chuck。”Logan抓紧最后机会，凑近Charles的耳边，“在机会来临之前，我建议你先在他的床上好好呆着。”在Charles的耳朵根再度烧起来时，将他一把推了出去。

心情愉悦的海盗船长扶住了踉跄的船医，但即刻霸道地搂住了他的肩膀，将他转而面向自己。“我对你的人不错吧？”他沾沾自喜地自语着，一边压着Charles向舷梯走去，没留给他回头示意告别的机会，“你也看到了，他们两好好的，不用你来操心。来，陪我喝酒，我们得庆祝一下。”

“你为什么不和海盗们一起喝？”Charles从他紧箍的臂弯中奋力喘气。

“我可是他们的船长，不能总是和他们混在一起——不然我的威严何在？”黑胡子看他的神情就像是成人对一个孩子般包容，仿佛提出这个问题的人天真可爱，便可以被谅解。身在密闭的船长室里，现在他们的脸颊是如此之近，那浓密鬈须下的表情却毫无威严可言。浓重眼线包裹的蓝眼睛湿润明亮，让Charles想起兴奋又激动、想要讨赏的小狗狗。船长带着酒气的呼吸打在他的鼻尖上：“我可是得胜的指挥官。你难道不该给我一个凯旋之吻吗？”

“别、别胡闹了。”Charles虚弱地低下头。船长也不催促，只是亲昵地凑上去蹭了蹭他的鼻尖，等待着对方接下来的反应。

——Charles是一位真正的绅士，家教使然，从不会轻易说谎。只是他向Logan和Scott唯一保留的真相，是和船长之间的亲吻和抱拥。

这一切起源于他的目光。

自第一夜起，Charles便发现了，黑胡子船长喜欢看着他。他注视着沉睡中的Charles，也以同样的目光迎接他在清晨醒来。即便当Charles在甲板上工作时，也会不时捕捉到某种特别关照在身上游离。这和其他的海盗掂度轻蔑的目光不同，Charles觉得那更类似猛兽对猎物的留心与保护欲。夜幕降临后，当他们独处一室时，早先视线中的锋芒便被朗姆酒缓和，染上了酒精与烛光的温热，当Charles在航海日志上涂抹的同时描摹着他的轮廓。每每船长的注视被发现时，他懒洋洋的目光便会化成一弯笑意，也不躲闪，直到Charles的脸颊泛红时，方才开口问他一些出自于好奇心的怪问题。

和我说说伦敦码头。黑胡子随性地问。和我说说英格兰春天的田野，你读过的拉丁文书，或是人们还吃不吃里面有活鸽子的派。和心浮气躁、只想听宝藏和女人故事的海盗们不同，只要Charles开口，他什么都会听下去。

于是Charles只好搜肠刮肚，感觉自己像一千零一夜故事中的叙述者，每一个故事都为最后的裁决争取了一缕时间。他小心地避开那些过于私密、又会引起伤感的童年旧事，事无巨细地向常年漂泊在海上的浪人讲述陆地上的生活。在记忆的长河里拾穗，他惊异自己还能记得如此多细节。牛津雨后湿滑的石板路、图书馆中蜡烛燃烧的烟气，伦敦街头小贩的叫卖声……那些在他落魄后被劳碌忽略了的细节，他现在是多么怀念、多么热爱那一片故土啊——当Charles激动起来，牛津时与同窗高谈阔论的那个自己仿佛又归来了。他在讲到兴致之处时挥舞手臂，明亮的蓝眼睛中神采蹁跹，而聆听者亦肆无忌惮地观看着演说者的表演。直到Charles意识到自己的失态，在舌头打弯、头脑昏沉时被卷入一个霸道的怀抱里。

到了床上，那目光便愈发炽热了。海盗粗糙的手指在被一番演讲润湿的下唇上反复摸索。“真有趣。”他自语道，不知道说的是Charles的故事还是他本人。他的问题也变得刁钻起来了。

“嘘，已经很晚了，我们明天再继续。”船长恬不知耻地笑道，“那么现在，不给我一个晚安吻吗？””

“什么？”Charles战战兢兢地将双手挡在胸前，海盗浓密棕黑的胡须间闪过一抹舌尖划过下唇的粉色。

“你们绅士是怎么说的来着？以这个吻，宣誓我对你的友谊、爱与忠诚——”黑胡子一本正经地模仿着Charles的做派，“要是没有一点表示，我该怎么才能相信你，不会趁我睡着的时候……？”他俏皮地做了个抹脖子的动作。

Charles几乎要两眼一翻。“这也不能保证……”两人如此之近的距离间，他喃喃的嘟哝只能被海盗听得一清二楚。

“那太遗憾了——为了万无一失，我还是重新把你绑起来好了。”黑胡子大声地宣布，满足地欣赏着Charles惊惧的神情，“这样就更方便了，我才能对你为所欲为啊。 ”

回应他的是一双颤抖的手，压在肩头缩减了两人的距离，一记轻轻的啄吻在海盗的面颊上扫过。“不要把我绑起来。”Charles睁大了湿润的蓝眼睛，这万无一失的眼神，从小时候向厨娘讨要甜食起，还未有不奏效的时候。

黑胡子微微颦眉——他是在像一个小男孩般嘟嘴吗？Charles不敢相信自己的眼神，浓密胡须下的表情可看不真切。“今天先放过你。”海盗不满地嘟哝着，转头吹熄了床头的蜡烛，在黑暗将他们团团包裹时环住了Charles的肩膀。即使没有绳索，那双结实的臂膊也不是Charles挣脱得了的。

每一个驯兽员都知道，不能纵容猎犬的不良作为。战略上说，一再屈让对手，之后只会一败涂地。人世间很多道理都是相通的，Charles也许应该早点领会到。所以当他在每夜入睡前，都要面对一脸期待的海盗时，也只能默默咽下自己的苦果，等待在粗糙的胡须摩擦脸颊的刺痒后，一个滚烫的吻停在自己的唇上，在他肺部缺氧之前依依不舍地挪开。

这可不是晚安吻。Charles的心跳得很沉。唯一可比的经历，便是孩童时期和弟弟在床垫枕间的打闹，两个男孩最终双唇相触、和好如初的晚安吻——那种纯洁而亲昵的吻可不属于两位成人，更别提一位目无法纪的海盗。他的吻只会让Charles双颊发烫，焦躁难安，而对方怀抱的热度对入眠亦无帮助。他只好仰视着天花板，奋力平静呼吸，长长久久后才能满怀忧虑地睡去。

但他们的亲吻不止于此。

那是一个格外漫长的夜晚，Charles和船长双双席地而坐，围绕在身侧的是成摞摊开的航海地图，他们已经五天没有遇到其他的船只了。这是Charles头一次看到黑胡子摊开书卷，悉心研读的样子——他的收藏竟然真不是摆设。按下心中的惊讶，在等待的无聊之中，Charles好奇地捡起他随手丢下的纸卷。不同的语言、各异的图形标志着同一片海域，而他又该如何从中解读出关于航线的密码？他试图拼凑出一点身在何方的线索，但困倦却随着烛泪的累积攀上了眼睑。

“你要是主动亲我，今晚就算过去了。”船长用食指支撑起Charles不时微微轻点的下颚。他的神色温柔，像是对亲昵缠人、却有心无力的宠物的怜惜。只可惜，昏沉的Charles被这层假象所诱骗，他侧身靠向船长，自下而上轻柔地吻住了他的嘴唇。深夜的困倦让他多停留了一会儿，贪恋起两唇相接的一丝热度。当他终于意识到了自己的失态、企图抽身时，他的手腕却被双双擒住，向前带去，他不得不双手支撑在船长的大腿上保持平衡，而这混乱加深了他们的吻——

他们的唇严丝合缝地贴在一起，力度仿佛会留下淤青。海盗粗糙的拇指轻轻擦着Charles手腕细腻的内侧，在他被搔痒分心时温柔地含住了他的下唇，轻柔地吸吮着那一抹丰腴红艳的软肉，唇上传来的湿意彷如某种试探的问询。他抓住了惊恐的Charles口唇微张的机会，灵敏的舌尖浅浅地舔过唇瓣柔软的内侧，等待着一个邀约。

那声过于陶醉的呻吟一定不是自己发出来的，Charles羞愧万分地想。他不知该怎么回应，更不懂该如何拒绝。他只能僵持地跪坐在原地，承受着海盗之王像狮子戏耍猎物一样，轻柔却挑逗地吻他。之前夜夜停在唇上的晚安吻在此刻显得无比纯洁，而Charles知道海盗的索取不会就此止步。

“嘘，Francis。”海盗粗糙的手掌在Charles的小臂上下摸索，“不要紧张……”

他的声音只是让Charles不能自已地颤抖起来，于是海盗只好一手将他搂进怀中，温热的手掌稳稳地撑在颤栗的背脊上，想要安抚不安的绅士。但唇上传来的瑟缩并没有消退，他只好抚慰地含住它们，感受到青年在自己腿上的手掌僵硬地紧握成拳，他的惶恐不言而喻——

“你是个处子。”海盗抵着因吮吸和舔弄愈发湿润红艳的双唇，轻轻吐出他玩味的结论，棕发青年低垂眼帘的顺从模样反而勾起了一个男人的冲动与好奇。顽劣的手掌贴着Charles的身体缓缓上移，却无比珍爱地捧起他的头颅，将细腻的脸颊牢牢贴在遍布老茧的掌心里。然后，他开始认真地、热情地吻他——舌头突破唇齿虚弱的抵抗，细细地舔弄、挑逗着青年的口腔，在吸吮着舌尖令对方呜咽出声后，他用上了一点牙齿，狂放地关照起甜美红肿的唇瓣。一双手缠住了他的小臂，无望地想要拉开它们的钳制，可惜在海盗的铁腕前，任何颤抖与挣扎都像孩童撒娇的嗔怪般不堪一击。在他终于尝到了血液的甜腥时，便冲动地带着怀抱中人倒在了满地的海图上。放过了饱受蹂躏的双唇，海盗沿着青年无力后仰而暴露的脖颈落下一串轻吻，陶醉地埋在他的胸口，沉浸在他白皙肌肤温暖的气息里。

Charles终于有机会大口喘气，胸膛剧烈起伏。而海盗此时已经用鼻尖拱开了他衬衫的前襟，粗硬胡须搔过赤裸的皮肤，刺痒的触觉让他的脚趾都蜷缩起来。这仿佛是一瞬间发生的，又像是像永恒般漫长。他的脑中一片混沌，无措得像个跌倒的小男孩，此刻已顾不上羞耻，只有无比清晰的痛觉、震惊和委屈。他动弹不得的恐慌在海盗的眼中或许成了默许，他得寸进尺地挤进Charles的腿间，结实的膝盖强硬地顶开敏感的大腿内侧，将两人的下体紧紧贴在一起。这陌生的刺激让Charles几欲惊呼，但他的尖叫又被海盗湿热的激吻吞食入腹。他的双腿被打开了，嘴唇被打开了，手掌被挤进指尖的手指紧紧攥起，他本应觉得恐惧，但在这理智离他而去的瞬间里，Charles只是觉得烫。

他的脸在烧，胸口起了薄汗，那仿佛是海盗嘴对嘴喂给他的热流向他的下腹蔓延，在两人身体每次的摩擦下点燃蹿过神经的一缕火花。Charles呜咽着，无助地蜷起双腿，却仿佛只是让两人的纠缠愈加亲密。受到鼓舞的海盗重新吻上他的脖颈，一手袭入Charles衬衫的下摆，陶醉地揉捏着布料之下的软肉，一边不能自己地磨蹭着身下的肉体。那只灵巧的手轻轻一转，停在了青年的腰带上。

Charles还未能察觉到海盗的进犯，或是说，身体上的每一处刺激都已经令他应接不暇了。湿热的舌尖舔舐颈侧纤薄的肌肤时，他仿佛失去了听觉，鼓膜血液澎湃的轰鸣隔绝了一切声音。当粗糙的指腹碾磨着充血乳尖带来淆杂的痛感与快意，他咬住了自己的嘴唇，以免流露出背叛意志的声响。而那双磨人的双唇压在了被玩弄得过分敏感的蓓蕾上时，他深深闭上了眼睛，仿佛在黑暗中便可以蒙蔽自己。小小的火在他的血管里纵情地跃动着，点燃了他全身，令他不由自己地颤抖着、扭动着。太热了，这激情令他疯狂，它烧掉了他的羞耻、自制与惊慌，他只需要、只想要——

一个与他同样炽热的物什贴上了他，硬得像通红的铁，烙印在他最敏感脆弱的要害之上。就在Charles慌张失措，想要向下看去的时候，海盗再度压在他唇上的吻剥夺了他的意识。灵魂仿佛离开了他的躯壳，剩下的唯有肉体最原始的反应——他已经无法控制自己的身体了，被海盗粗粝的胡须和利齿蹂躏着双唇的奇妙痛感如此令人分心，更别提那个男人正掌握住了他的命脉。他唯一所能做到的，只是倒在地板上无助地哽咽与呻吟，而所有的声音都被海盗吞食入腹。太过了，太烫了，他平时自己都羞于抚摸的地方，却被另一个男人强硬地玩弄着，而他……也如此轻易地屈服了。

船长粗重狂野的呼吸在他的耳畔就像一场风暴。“我们一起。”他抵着身下人的唇低吼，而Charles却茫然地以抬起的腰肢回应了他。他的意识一片模糊，而他的身体却渴求着那火热而粗暴的碰触——船长带着厚茧的手指擦过他柔嫩敏感的沟壑，在Charles突然猛烈地挣扎尖叫时，转头狠狠地咬住了他的肩膀。一股热流泼洒在两人的身体之间，海盗尝到了血的味道，而惊惶无措的青年只是出神地望着身上的男人，他颤抖翕张的嘴唇湿润红肿，像血一般的一抹艳色。

也许这无助的表情唤起了海盗心中鲜有的同情，或许是兽欲暂且得到满足后的良心发现，海盗腾出干净的那只手，温柔地拂开Charles脸颊边汗湿的鬓发，而后者不敢对上他怜爱的目光，只是怔怔地盯着散落在自己腹部与胯间的白浊，在漫长的一刻后仿佛终于认清了当下的境况，忽然开始了剧烈挣扎。他试图推开海盗的肩膀，却只是被海盗强硬的力量带着，在航海图上翻滚起来。海盗不得不动用全身压住他的手脚，当他们终于静止时，两人都在大口喘息。

“嘘，没事的，Francis。”海盗的神情低落，却勉强地维持着十二分的耐心，“今天就到此为止，我保证。”

“该死的海盗。”Charles的咒骂带着浓浓的哭腔，“你这个绑匪、强盗、莽夫——”

“哦，Francis。”这一番言语仿佛逗乐了海盗，“码头上乳臭未干的孩子都不这么骂人。我不会再继续了，你先冷静下来。”

“为什么？”Charles的怒火被顺势点燃了，“你可是黑胡子船长，没有人比你更懂得掠夺——一个海盗怎么会放弃唾手可得的东西？”

海盗眯起的眼睛饱含深意，认真打量起自己的俘虏来。就在Charles开始心慌意乱，担忧自己是否提了本不该问的问题时，他终于开口了。

“是的，我任何时候都可以得到你，Francis。但我不是那样的人。”他强势的语气却不像是威胁，“我想要你也渴望我。”

Charles简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。“我不会的。”他下意识地反驳道。

“不要骗自己了，Francis。”海盗通透的蓝眼睛此时仿佛像一面镜子，“既然如此，那你为什么会允许我亲你呢？”

“还不是因为你—— ”Charles勉力压抑着自己的愤怒，不要让这声指责像一句尖锐的怒吼。海盗。囚犯。生存。强权。他愤愤地想着。

而黑胡子只是静静地看着他，忽地叹出一口气来。“我可没有强迫过你，Francis。”他的语调中多出了一丝不寻常的无奈与疲惫，伸手捏住了身下人的肩膀。Charles不禁一阵颤栗，但出乎他意料的是，只有一个吻轻柔地印在了他的额头上。

“够了，今夜到此为止。”海盗抵着他依旧滚烫的皮肤喃喃，“晚安，Francis。”

7.  
Charles辗转难眠。

他不知道是怎样草草地清洁自己，然后躺在床上的。船长话语的回音在脑中嗡嗡作响，他不知道他是否对自己又说了什么，也无法思考刚刚发生的一切。他就像是在火炮边被巨大冲击震得头重脚轻的水手，只能虚弱地蜷缩在这密不透风的黑暗中，双手抱着自己的肩膀来获取一点安慰。

自从他来到这艘海盗船上，这还是头一夜，没有一个温暖而黏腻的怀抱缠在自己身上，深夜的寒冷在此刻显得格外生疏。他们背对着彼此，海盗的鼻息平稳，而Charles呼吸凌乱，纵使身心俱疲，却久久不能入睡。他不忍承认，自己对这个绑架犯的怀抱竟如此习以为常。那错综复杂的羞耻、痛苦与悲哀织成了一张坚实的网，将他向噩梦的深渊拉去……  
  
 _一双小手紧紧地揪在他的腰间，Charles紧闭着眼睛，不想从那个温暖的小小怀抱中醒来。但一只大手无情地将它们从他的身上扯开了。成何体统！继父不满的咒骂在头上响起，但没时间了，赶紧穿上点衣服，我们得马上出发。_

_他的弟弟攥着他的手，他们随便地穿着衬衫，连外套都没来得及带上——如果妈妈看到了，她一定会高高地扬起鼻尖的。他们就像伦敦街头的任意两个小孩，靴子上布满了尘土和泥泞。在伦敦桥的下游，这里有成百上千预备出航的船只，码头上的水手忙着载货卸货。Wesley被五颜六色的风帆和来往的人群吸引，发出小小的惊呼声。但越往海军船厂的方向，周边的景色却变得愈发破烂起来。糟糕的客栈和简陋的房屋挤在一起，低洼的土地还留着早潮的印迹。“泥浆上的沃平”，人们这么称呼它。空气中的味道令人反胃，Charles不喜欢，但继父狠狠地攥着他的胳膊，就像是园丁的钳子，卡得他的手腕生疼。高大的男人急吼吼地向前冲着，Charles不敢反抗他，只能紧紧握住弟弟的手，好让他跟上来。_

_他们穿过码头工人、街头小贩、流莺与闲逛的水手，街上的人流越来越拥挤，仿佛泥浆里的狂欢节正在聚集。三人闪进一间破烂不堪的酒馆。一个带着红头巾的中年男人坐在长桌的尽头，从一个黑咕隆咚的大杯子里喝着颜色不明的液体。Wesley饶有兴致地打量着他拼凑过时的行头与脸颊边的刀疤，而Charles只是想赶紧离开这里。_

_“看在Xavier家小崽子的面子上。你一定得答应跑这趟船。”继父急不可耐地将Charles和Wesley向男人面前一推，“老Xavier帮过你，你可别做个忘恩负义的人。”_

_“Marko，你的心和沥青一样黑。”那个男人攥着酒杯的手掌青筋暴起，“老Xavier可不会像你在那种勾当上挣钱。”_

_Charles低下头去，不忍看两个男人面红耳赤的争执，也不懂自己和弟弟与这里有什么关联。Wesley扫视过一圈酒吧里陈旧的摆设后，窗外攒动的人流显得更引人入胜了。他们都向同一个方向涌去，兴致勃勃地交头接耳，而小男孩的好奇心就像新剪的烛芯，一点就着。_

_两个男人的争吵以继父拎着他们的领子夺门而出而结束。“动动你的脑子。”他在门栏气势汹汹地撂下一句狠话，“免得堂堂一位船长，要落得连棺材都买不起的下场。”_

_他们逆着人流原路返回，Charles惊慌地在街道的喧咋中捕捉到几个令人恐惧的字眼。“三十个海盗”、“绞刑”、“处决码头”，在路人的口中却仿佛像一场盛大的消遣。他的继父越走越快，Charles几乎要踉跄起来，他无助地向弟弟看去，想在他身上求得一缕安慰。一个鲁莽的醉汉横腰撞上了他，男孩瘦小的身体直直地跌了出去，手掌陷在肮脏不堪的泥浆里，令人厌恶的感觉让他一时无法起身。Charles觉得痛苦又无助，游人的脚步几乎要踩到他身上了，却没人来扶他一把。_

_“怎么搞的！”继父不满的声音从头上传来，他毫不温柔地将Charles从泥地中拽起来，“赶快点！喂，你那个小不死的弟弟呢？”_

_Charles盈着满眼的泪水抬起头来，他们身边是匆匆而过、欢欣鼓舞的人流，几乎无法看到几步开外的情景。路人对杵在街道中间的这对父子恶言相加，可别挡了他们去看热闹的势头。没人在乎另一个跌倒的小男孩，他怎么样了，他在这人潮中的何处——除了Charles。_

_他不记得这一天接下来发生了什么，他的继父有没有设法寻人、他们是怎样回到家里、他的母亲是否对他厉声相向。过激的惊吓和悲痛超出了一个男孩能承受的，当天晚上，Charles就开始发烧。_

_他觉得又冷又怕，一个人在帷幕床的中央辗转，这张床显得前所未有的寒冷和空旷。只有一个人会抱着他入睡——自怜自哀的母亲不曾在意，过早离去的父亲没有机会——但那个人在哪里呢？他最亲爱的小弟弟在哪里？_

_但他没有出现。即使Charles长高了，他的床再也容不下两个与其同样身形的人，他也未曾听到过他的消息。等他再长大一点，离开了令人窒息的家，他在牛津住所的床像苦行僧式的僵硬，Eduora号的窄床随着海波的浮动轻轻摇晃——他总是孤身一人地在寒意中入眠。_

_“这才是你应得的痛苦。”一个出现在他床角的小小身影说。那是个十岁上下的男孩，浑身满是泥浆，露出的皮肤遍布着伤口，“Charles，你从没受过我经历的痛苦。”_

_“Wesley！——”他声嘶力竭地呼唤着他，向那个令他魂牵梦萦的身影伸出双手，但对方却只是冷冷地平视着他，男孩鲜明的蓝眼睛像一块极地的冰凌。_

_“你抛弃了我，哥哥。”句句刻意的挖苦像刀子划过Charles的心头，“你过得舒舒服服的，就算家族破产了，也还上了大学。即使不得不出海，却还能悠哉地躺在海盗的怀里。你何尝知道我的痛苦？而现在，总该轮到你了！”_

_“对不起，弟弟。我不是故意的……”Charles手脚并用地向他爬去，声音虔诚而悲痛地颤抖着，“你不在后，我每天都活在痛苦之中。我真的很抱歉……”_

_“你说谎。”男孩高傲地抬起沾满泥泞的下巴，“和那个海盗在一起，你享受到了快乐不是吗？承认吧，Charles。”_

_这个问题像一支带着倒钩的铅箭正中他的心房，无论怎样回答都要牵出违心的痛。海盗粗鲁的吻和触碰并不令人反感，反而将他带入了一个朦胧缥缈的幻境里。他像是漂浮在空中，舒服得想要闭上双眼，但羞耻和痛感将他拉回到了潮湿的甲板上，理智和神志都随着背叛自己的肉体一同堕落着。男孩静静地凝视着哑口无言的哥哥，散发出失望与绝望的气息。他的身影渐渐消失在空气里，唯独那双洞察的蓝眼睛里冰冷的凝视久久徘徊。_

_“不，不要抛下我。”Charles跪坐在海盗宽大柔软、铺着褪色丝绸的大床上，痛哭失声，“这都是我的错，求求你，弟弟，回来吧——”_  
  
Charles骤然惊醒。他冷汗淋漓、 颤抖不止，仿佛身体已然不能受他控制。而他的动作不知何时惊起了海盗，被打断睡眠的船长低声咒骂着转过身来，自然而然地搂上枕边人的腰身，但他的手在接触到那颤栗的皮肤时便尴尬地停在了半空里。

“至于吗？Francis，你哭什么？”船长的语气鲜有地带着一丝不耐，而Charles还未从痛心入骨的虚幻现实中走出来，咬紧的牙关也藏不住他难以自禁的呜咽。不明就里的海盗冷嘲热讽地抱起胳膊，“我最爱听俘虏哭了，你再哭大声一点。好了好了，不就是亲了你吗，但我可是不会道歉的——”

这揶揄的语调在此时并无帮助，反而让Charles愈发沉浸于弟弟梦中的责难，哭得不能自己。他环抱着自己，在海盗宽大的床上缩成小小的一团，这让他像一个孤独无助的小男孩，又像一只受伤的小兽物，嘶吼着发出绝望的哀鸣。黑胡子这下慌了手脚——他见过千百个在生死关头栗栗危惧的男人，但还没有任何人因为一场亲热就肝肠寸断。他囫囵地将Charles卷进怀里，吻去他满脸的泪痕，“别啊，Francis，好好好，我之前是吓唬你的。怎么了？”

海盗耐心地轻轻摇晃着他，带着长者对待任性宝宝的温柔，不管Charles真的像个孩子般哭的不接下气，在他的怀里沉重地喘息着。也许是哭泣和心痛消耗了过多的精力，青年在海盗的怀中放弃了抵抗和挣扎，任他像逗弄一只猫咪般捏着自己的两只手腕，打开他的戒备与不安的防守。

“告诉我，Francis。你可以和我说任何事情。”海盗的嘴唇温柔地贴在Charles的太阳穴上，那一丝温度将Charles从噩梦冰冷的境域往现实中拉回了一点。他嘴唇微企，试图在心中的一团乱麻中找到一根引向心头陈年块垒的线头，但一串长短错落的敲门声打破了两人间的沉寂。

“对不起，我必须——”黑胡子向Charles含糊地道歉，一边利落地跳下床去打了门，高挑凌厉的女海盗Fox从门缝里踏入一只脚。“船长，你会很高兴看到这黎明前的景色的。”虽然是对黑胡子传达消息，但Charles依旧察觉到她凌厉的目光向房间内扫来，对坐在床上的自己绽开微微一笑。

“在这里呆好，等我回来。”船长利落地穿起靴子，拾起椅背上的武器带，他没有再看Charles一眼，只是在动作的间隙中刚硬地下达着命令。门锁干脆地落下，两人在甲板的脚步声渐远，窸窣有更多的声音加入了他们。Charles放任自己跌入船长一侧的羽毛枕里，如果有点朗姆酒就好了，他想，在黑暗中静静地再度抱紧了自己的双臂。

\---tbc----


End file.
